


This War Will Find You

by aevumism



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Injustice: Gods Among Us
Genre: Accidental Death, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Dick Grayson is Deadwing, Dysfunctional Family, Gen, Ghosts, M/M, Nobody is Happy in Injustice, Past Character Death, Past Relationship(s), 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-17 23:21:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17569871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aevumism/pseuds/aevumism
Summary: 在过去的五年里，杰森都置身于超人与蝙蝠侠的意识形态战争之外。然而当达米安追踪到他时，他能选择中立的日子就屈指可数了。不管怎样，他必须做出选择。





	This War Will Find You

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [This War Will Find You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5805910) by [firefright](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firefright/pseuds/firefright). 



> 本篇是firefright的作品 This War Will Find You 的中文翻译.

Summary: 在过去的五年里，杰森都置身于超人与蝙蝠侠的意识形态战争之外。然而当达米安追踪到他时，他能选择中立的日子就屈指可数了。

 

杰森在那崽子能爬进来之前就把枪对准了窗户。

“滚出去。”

“陶德—”

“我说滚出去。”上了膛的枪证明杰森是认真的，只有一层薄薄的冷静覆盖在吞噬性的狂怒上面，“还有，脱掉那个，那玩意不是你的。你他妈没有见鬼的权利穿那个。”

达米安两样都没有做。他甚至在杰森瞄准了他，手指扣上扳机时都没有举一下手。“你知道那个杀不了我。”

“不？在你那王国里头的魔法豌豆上蹦来蹦去，对不对？”他嘲笑道，紧握拳头时手套的皮料嘎吱作响。“难道亲爱的爹地现在都没和你谈谈毒品和豆茎吗？”

杰森知道他碰到了痛处。

有趣的是，这些日子他和达米安一模一样。

“他不是我父亲！”布鲁斯的崽厉声说，又强迫自己激动地从牙齿中挤出，“我不是来和你吵架的，陶德，我来和你谈话。”

“唉-那真是遗憾，这段时间我可不想聊天。特别是像你这样的小杂种。”如果达米安真的被超级药丸强化了，那么对抗他无疑是徒劳无功的，但也不是一个杰森会拒绝的做法，有时候即使被别人狠揍一顿也是种发泄。“跑回超人那里去，恶魔崽子。”

达米安哼了一声，向杰森继续迈步。他现在比杰森高了，六英尺之类的，结实的肌肉。穿着一身混蛋版的夜翼制服，能让迪克在坟里死不瞑目。

那座达米安把他放进去的坟。

杰森直到他完全接近了才扣下了扳机。

“认真的？”达米安抖掉肩上已经扁平的铅片，好像他就是大个子本人，然后伸出手压碎了杰森的枪管，仿佛那是用纸做的一样。“我看你还是和过去那个蠢材一模一样。陶德。”

他只是想距离足够近地亲身体会一下那些药丸的作用，但他不准备告诉达米安这些。

“而我看到你还是藏在你那套毫无该死的理由却比任何人都优越的理论后面。”他嘲笑道，一等达米安放手就把枪扔在了地上，它现在毫无用处了。“所以这次拜访的意义是什么？过来试着把我也杀掉？或者把我抓进那个你特喜欢扔你讨厌的人进去的超级监狱。”

杰森没等达米安回答就转头超冰箱走去，计划在他烧掉并离开这安全屋之前至少来一些他超爱的斯堪的纳维亚啤酒。他拧开瓶子，喝了一口才转身，斜靠在厨房柜台上，观察着这个他之前从未有机会了解的弟弟。

“不，我——”达米安看上去从闯入杰森的公寓以来第一次犹豫了，但只有一小会，“我来给你提供一份工作。”

“我猜猜，你想让我加入超级十字军？”

达米安立刻点了头，杰森十分惊讶。

“你是唯一剩下的家——蝙蝠侠的血系里还没有选择阵营的人。我们知道你没有加入他的抵抗组织，和我们在一起你可以做你最初想要蝙蝠侠做的事。”

不，杰森没有和蝙蝠侠合作。事实上，他试图离这团乱麻越远越好，他更喜欢站得远远的，满怀复杂的心情看着卡尔-埃尔装成仁慈的救世主，厚颜无耻地夺取这世界的控制权。他见证了英雄与恶人同时陨落，布鲁斯的身份被揭露给公众，并哀悼着他们失去的那个外星人，一个比任何人类都更有人性的人。

“这就是问题所在。达米安。我想让布鲁斯做一件事，不是超人。”

“他杀了小丑！你肯定——”

“没错，然后他和他的同志们杀了绿箭、黑金丝雀和女猎手等等，让我们还是别忘了他几乎杀了B还自告奋勇当独裁者的那次吧。”杰森平板地说，毫不犹豫地反驳了达米安。“别搞错，我挺开心小丑死了，但我没那么热衷被超级权力管着。”

达米安咬紧了牙，“我们让这个世界变得更好了。”

“没错，你知道有多少坏蛋也这样告诉他们自己吗？”他喝了口啤酒，感受凉意冲下他干燥的喉咙。“我是说，拜托，你外祖父肯定算一个。”

“你敢把外祖父扯进来。”

达米安仍然称呼雷为他的外祖父，却只叫布鲁斯蝙蝠侠，杰森很好奇这意味这什么。“为什么不？塔利亚和雷如果还在的话肯定会为你骄傲，在你已经做了完完全全——”

他没法说完了。达米安用一种令人恐惧的力量撞向他，杰森被推到柜台时几乎被挤出了他肺部全部的空气。小杂种，杰森抓住掐着他喉咙的那只手时几乎愉悦地想着。他还不如去撞大理石。

“胡言乱语而不去做有点意义的事能让你感觉更好吗，陶德？”达米安对着他的脸冷笑，愚蠢的过长的头发拂过杰森的脸。“能掩盖你人生的失败吗？

“不晓得，”杰森喘息，“占着那件戏服能让你对自己做出的破选择感觉更好吗？”

完美。从其他人想伤害你这一点就能知道你已经把他们惹毛了，而达米安绝对会为这个伤害他的。

在一种没法对抗的力道让他飞过沙发后面之后，杰森摔进他的咖啡桌里，他勉强在一地碎片里站起，知道他的邻居对这声音绝对是无动于衷—¬—杰森总是选择和社会渣滓住在一起，而且就算他们想做点什么，唯一能叫来的也是达米安那边的人，考虑到真正的警察一年前就被解散了。他生活在一个操蛋的，操蛋的世界。

一拳撞上他的下颌，他蹒跚后退撞上电视时感受到了熟悉的血味。“混蛋！”杰森咳嗽着，向地毯吐出一点鲜红，把手上奇迹般还保留着的啤酒瓶向达米安的脸扔去，“那个花了我五十块。”

达米安没再给他说俏皮话的机会。他们尽力在这狭小的空间里动作，杰森在被揍时无所事事地挥拳和蹬踢，等到他彻底倒下来，气喘吁吁，肋骨断了，颧骨可能裂了，他开始希望他自己能闭上嘴。

“陶德。”达米安揪住他的领子把他拎起来，把他像个布偶一样从地上拽起。”我本希望你能更聪明点，我…我想在所有人里你会理解我们做的事。“

“这是个表扬吗？”杰森用舌头戳着牙齿，想他是不是这周得再找个黑市牙医，“我没觉得被表扬了。”

达米安发出的沮丧和恶心的声音值了。

“我在试着给你一个机会。”

“真的吗？因为我感觉你就是绝望地寻求唯一剩下的穿过罗宾服的人的认可。”达米安的脸随着杰森的话苍白了，“我和你都是格雷森拙略的复制品，小鬼。我们没人比得上黄金男孩。”

“这就是为什么你应该理解，你——”

“迪克死了。”杰森语调平平地说，好像他的脚没有悬在地面一英寸以上一样。他甚至不知道提姆怎么了，只知道他和剩下的泰坦已经失踪多年了。“这世界要下地狱了，我不想参与你们那见鬼的意识形态战争。我在做我一直做的，我擅长做的，帮助那些值得我帮的人。不管谁当权，全是普通人买单。所以你可以回去找蓝大个告诉他省省吧。”

达米安怒视着他，但只有他自己预想的一半有效。“那个没用的。迟早你得做出选择。你要么和我们一边，要么是我们的敌人。”

“你这偏执狂情绪真可爱，我挺好奇如果大哥还在的话会怎么想。”

一秒钟之后，当他从墙上滑下来，血从后脑流出时，杰森想知道到底是他身上的什么让他停不下来去刺激对方。

“你就和他一样。”达米安咆哮，而杰森甚至都不用去问‘他’是谁，这孩子的声音里有一种绝望，“那只是个意外。那就是个意外，但是你们都怨我！”

不公平，杰森知道，但这就是生活。这孩子应该知道不要向他寻求慰藉，因为他几乎就和蝙蝠一样不会原谅，也许程度还要更甚一点。但达米安不可能知道他为什么这样行事，就像他不知道杰森永远不会原谅他双手沾上迪克的血的真正原因。“挺好的。”

他肯定是脑震荡了。

“陶德？”他感觉凯夫拉靠上他的脸颊，一双手强迫他抬起脸，光束照进他的眼睛，杰森呻吟着，当失去意识如此诱人地召唤他时试着拒绝去看。“陶德！”

达米安听起来很惊慌，真有意思。他可能不太想先后杀掉他的两个兄弟。

杰森隐约记得被从地板上抬起，然后是黑暗。

 

杰森六小时后在沙发上醒来，独自一人，绷带包在头上，一杯水放在面前的地板上。

他并没有立刻拿起它。相反，他用手碰了碰头，在疼痛袭上头骨时畏缩了一下。他没再死一次，这是个好开始。

达米安在离开之前把他打碎的地方包扎了下也确实挺好。

“我知道你在想什么，”杰森对着空气说，这是他这些日子唯一的陪伴，“我应该做点什么，应该和那孩子聊一聊而不是往他脸上吐唾沫。”他把自己拖起来，弯腰，在他拿起那杯水和底下的卡片时感觉胃里恶心透顶。

卡片上写了个电话号码，还有一颗绿色的药丸。那么，邀请仍然有效了。

杰森一口喝干了水，让药丸滑进口袋，把卡片撕成两半。“抱歉了迪基鸟，但我就是我。”

“我知道，杰森。”

从沙发上掉下来一点都不助于他的伤口。

“迪克?!”

迪克格雷森，死了将近四年，带着一副一半痛苦一半歉意的表情站在杰森被毁了的公寓里。“什么鬼！”

他肯定疯了，他终于，一劳永逸的，发疯了。

“是我，小翅膀。”迪克立刻举起了手。他仍然穿着那身夜翼的制服，只是胸前的标志被一个大大的字母D覆盖了。“我发誓，真的是我。”

“你还活着?!”杰森的头嗡嗡直响，因为痛苦，震惊，和一股肮脏的愤怒的前奏，如果这么久以来迪克真的还活着，他就要尖叫了，他还要为他活过的每一天揍死他。

“不。我——”他哥哥冒险向他走了一步，“不杰森，我很抱歉。”

杰森开始狂笑，真实而歇斯底里。他不得不用手捂住嘴，肩膀颤抖。稀奇的事两次就太多，对吧？即使这样，他还是觉得他神经不正常了。

“你记得Deadman吗？”迪克在他身前跪下。杰森立刻意识到他没有影子。

活人有影子。 

“嗯，他…受伤了。他的灵魂没法再呆在这儿了，所以我得到了这份工作。”

“噢天哪，”杰森最后努力挤出，“真的是你，是不是？”

“是啊，杰，真的是我。”

这不对劲。昨天杰森还在正常地处理强奸犯，皮条客和药贩子，做其他人早已忘了去做的事情，因为不想被外星神祗踩在脚底下忽视了那更大的计划。而现在，短短二十四小时之内，一切急转直下。

“多久？”他吞咽了一下，试着不去想蓝黑包裹的手指探入他的头发，或是虚幻的双唇覆盖在他嘴唇上的感觉。“你干这个多久了？”

“一年多了。”迪克轻柔地说，他伸手扫过杰森的膝盖，冰冷且无形，“我很抱歉我没能早点来。”

“你他妈为什么不来？!”即使在自己听来他的声音也像被掐住了喉咙。“这么久你见鬼的一直在干啥？！”杰森质问道，接着一阵疯狂的大笑打断了他自己的想法，“不，不等等，别告诉我。你一直跟着布鲁斯跑对不？尽你所能地给他那自杀式的圣战帮忙。”

迪克脸上的表情，内疚而又坚决，是杰森需要的一切答案。“操。”

“我很抱歉，杰森。”迪克又说，“我没有…我害怕见到我只会伤害你。我以为你会放下这些，然后…”

“闭嘴。”杰森手握成拳，开开合合。他如此想要触碰迪克，想要拉近他，揍他，吻他，想要——但他不能，因为不管怎样，迪克仍然死了。

“闭嘴吧。你觉得我放下了？看看我！我一个人住，一个见鬼的朋友都没有，迪克！这操蛋战争夺走了我的一切，而我甚至都没有参与进去。”

“我很—”

“如果你再说一次你很抱歉，管你是不是鬼，我会想个办法揍你。”

迪克紧紧闭上了嘴，似乎学乖了。他和杰森位置一样，看上去就和杰森渴望被他碰触一样渴望碰触杰森。

他们都得不到想要的。

“那真是个意外。我的死。”

“我知道。”杰森苦涩地回答，“这是唯一阻止我去追捕达米安的原因。崽子啥的，我知道那小鬼爱你。但这不意味着我能原谅他。”

他的话仍然能使迪克如释重负地微笑。“我懂，杰森。”

“无所谓。”这不对，这些没有一样是对的。“我就是不能相信你居然想回来淌这浑水。那小鬼知道吗？”

“他知道，他之前见过我。我告诉他那没事的。”

“你当然这么说了。”杰森呻吟道。他的头巨疼，“他现在穿着你的老制服，装的像个正义的大人物一样。”

“他需要一个人，杰森。在布鲁斯和他脱离关系之后，他需要一个人。他还只是个孩子。”

操他妈的。“我知道你在想什么，迪克，但绝对不会是我。我不想搅合进这团麻烦里。”

“杰森拜托，你能帮忙的，现在达米安找到了你，不管怎样，你最后总会卷进去。你已经上了卡尔的雷达了。”迪克恳求地看着他，“你得考虑考虑这个。

“你得原谅我还不想这么快再死一次，迪克。”不管怎样，迪克是对的。他不确定超人是根本不知道他死而复生了，还是因为过去五年的混乱而忘了他，但是如果达米安让他想了起来，杰森已经能预见到过不了多久的后续访问了。“他情况有多糟？”

迪克看起来和在小丑被杀掉后第一次见到杰森的样子差不多，向唯一愿意攫取生命的家庭成员寻求答案。杰森依然记得清清楚楚，在他问杰森克拉克还能不能好起来时眼里的绝望，在杰森无法给出一个肯定答案时随之而来的凄凉。

“很糟。他现在越来越容易找借口杀戮了。”

这就是杰森一直害怕的。杀人很容易，这就是它的诀窍，你扣下扳机然后‘砰’，问题解决。画上那条区分的线才是难的部分，你得控制住自己不越过那个不归点来证明你是什么样的人。杰森杀人，他是个杀手，但他有严格的标准来决定杀人是否是正确的选择。而且，他永远，永远不会让自己享受这个。

他享受杀掉什么人的一天就是他决定永远不会用枪的那天。

也许他现在懂了为什么布鲁斯不许他夺取哪怕一条生命。

“然后你想让我朝他跑过去。“

“我想让你做正确的事。”

杰森呻吟，“你要知道你死了就和活着一样都是个苛求的混蛋。”

“所以你会想一想了？”迪克说，带着一种恼人的神态，一般是某人知道他们会赢，或者至少种下了颗种子的那种。

“我会想想，但我不做什么保证。”

“对我来说足够了，小翅膀。”

杰森把手放在脸上，吞咽着。他几乎都能看见他要走的路，知道布鲁斯绝不会拒绝能在敌方有内应的机会—如果他还能相信杰森的话。但杰森现在不想思考这个，不想在迪克面前。

很奇怪，他们一起度过的那屈指可数的几个夜晚的记忆一直缠着他，迪克的气味似乎烙进了他的皮肤，永远都没法遗忘。他不知道这段关系能否一直持续下去，但就是这些片刻的时光带着可能的未来的憧憬纠缠着他。

悲剧显而易见是杰森陶德生命的一大部分，不管他承不承认。

“那个不错，对吧？”一小会之后杰森说，试着不去关注迪克身上他能看穿的部分，“我们俩之间。”

迪克有那么一瞬间看上去崩溃了，死亡对他的影响就和杰森一样。也许杰森现在能呼吸，也许他有一具躯壳，但那座坟墓依然紧紧地缠着他，而迪克也是如此。

如果迪克也能像他一样回来就好了。

“对，杰，是的。”鬼魂的手指徒劳无功地拂过他的，杰森为这碰触瑟缩了一下。“我希望——”

“我知道。”杰森不想让他再说什么了，不想用“如果”来折磨他们自己，也许他们已经这么做了。机会早就没有了，消逝在时间里。杰森已经花了太久来接受这个事实，不能再回想了。“没事的。”

他继续说话之前停了有一分钟，“所以，你就留在这了？做我的私人促狭鬼，偷窥我洗澡？”

迪克笑了一下，“这次不行，小翅膀。可能下一次吧。”

杰森望着他站起来，或者飘起来，随便什么鬼魂做的事吧。“说话算数。”

“当然了。”迪克犹豫了，俯下身，即使杰森已经做好了准备，但还为幽灵般的寒意扫过双唇本该在的地方时震惊了。迪克没法碰到他时发出的声音，饥渴，失落，悔恨，“该死，我—”

“走吧，迪克。”杰森勉强阻止自己试着推开他，阻止自己想要推开迪克的胸膛。“走。”

他走了，像他从来没有出现过一样。杰森给了自己一小会，才站起来跌跌撞撞地向厨房走去，想拿杯水缓和一下脑子里的嗡嗡声。走过去的时候他想起来洗手间里有不错的止痛药，然后他换好了衣服，放弃了这地方，穿过城市去了另一个公寓。

毕竟谁说得准呢，也许他会给老家伙打个电话，在这场战争里冒点小险。


End file.
